Uncomplicated Feelings
by flyboyfan
Summary: CHAPTER 3! Harm and Mac have to decide what to do about their relationship.
1. Problems

Disclaimer: JAG isn't mine, Alison Krauss and her songs aren't mine  
  
spoilers: "A Tangled Webb"  
  
It was sometime between Thursday and Friday. Mac looked around for anything she may have missed. There, a shirt on the floor in the corner. She was on her way to pick it up when she heard a knock on the door. Her dog began barking.  
  
"Be quiet, Jingo." She dropped the shirt into the clothes basket as she headed for the door.   
  
She opened it, but didn't see anyone there. She stuck her head out and looked down the right hallway to find a slouched figure walking away.  
  
"Harm?"  
  
The dark-haired man turned and stepped toward the door. "I'm sorry, I woke you."  
  
"No, I was up," she assured him. He stared at her a while longer, as if to say, 'at this time of the night?'  
  
"I'm off Friday," she added as an explanation. She sighed. "Come in."  
  
She pulled the door back to allow him inside, then shut it behind him.   
  
He kept close to the door.  
  
"Go sit down, " Mac said encouragingly.   
  
"I won't stay long," he said, avoiding her face.   
  
"Well, I still have stuff to do, it'll only take a few minutes." She wasn't sure why he was here, but it couldn't be good.   
  
Mac walked back into her bedroom. Harm followed her in and sat near the end of her mattress. She hit 'play' on her CD player. She didn't care what was in, but she was anxious for background noise.   
  
But it couldn't have been a more perfect CD. The first track on the Alison Krauss record was entitled "Stay."  
  
Mac proceeded to finish a few minutes' worth of picking up. Harm watched her intently, waiting for their chance to speak together.  
  
Finally she sat down on the bed next to him, waiting for him to talk.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He glanced aimlessly around the room. He had something to say.  
  
"Don't tell me that you came over at one in the morning with nothing on your mind."  
  
His eyes finally stopped on hers. He looked deep into her, as if trying to communicate thoughts through sight. She could tell by the way he looked at her that something was very wrong.  
  
"I'm being shipped out."  
  
The war, oh my god, she thought.  
  
"Why do they need you?" she asked. He wasn't being sent to fly, was he?  
  
"Legal consultant and extra hand." Of course. He was the best lawyer JAG had to offer (she wasn't ashamed to admit) and he had such an experienced background, as well.   
  
"When?" she inquired, meaning when he would leave.  
  
He swallowed. "Saturday."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
She could immediately tell that this was the problem. He hesitated answering.  
  
"Six months."  
  
She could hear the last of her remaining happiness in life hit the floor with a soft thud. Six whole months at sea during a war?  
  
"I'm going by car down to Norfolk Saturday. Would you drive me?"  
  
She nodded a bit. How could the world be pulled out from under her very heels in just one moment?  
  
"The others are going to drive behind us with Bud and Harriet in their van."  
  
So the rest of the crew was already aware of this. He'd saved her for last.  
  
She didn't notice that she began breathing a bit heavy. She avoided looking at so much as his arm. Mac couldn't believe it. She felt her eyes welling up, but was determined not to let any drops fall.  
  
"Mac?"  
  
She refused to acknowledge him.  
  
How could this happen? And right after an action that seemed to move her farther away from Harm. She had kissed Clay. And Harm saw. But after what she and Webb had been through in Paraguay, they shared a stronger bond. Now they were not just JAG lawyer and CIA agent - they were friends. And Webb loved her so much. She had to thank him.  
  
But now Harm is leaving, she thought, and he thinks I'm in love with Clayton. But I'm in love with Harm! I do love Clay with all my heart. He saved my life. But I love Harm all the way down to my soul.  
  
She loved Harm... Against her will, a hot tear rolled down Mac's cheek. She didn't get rid of it for fear of drawing attention to it.   
  
But he saw it anyway. He gently wiped it away with his thumb. Mac tried feebly to smile, but couldn't do it. Another rogue tear fell.  
  
Suddenly, she was wrapped up in Harm's warmth as he brought his arms around her. At first, she didn't know how to respond. Then her emotions washed over her, and she melted into him. She brought her arms under his and around his back. As he drew her in closer to him, she buried her face in his neck and cried. Just cried. She cried out of sadness, knowing she wouldn't see his face for another half year, but she was grateful for this one moment of comfort and compassion.  
  
He pulled away all too soon. She didn't look at him. She hung her head down, not wanting him to see her disappointment.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
Her eyes fluttered open. Sarah?  
  
Haha! Cliffhanger! To be continued............?  
  
I know this isn't much so far, but I wasn't really planning on going on. I don't know if I will, but if you feel I should ::wink wink:: please tell me. 


	2. Trouble

I haven't done this in either of my stories yet, but I feel I should thank everyone who's taken the time to read and review this for me.  
  
NAVY-Court: So many ways, yes...  
  
P.Z.: Yay, PZ! My brand-new beta reader!  
  
Mary kate: My goodness, if people keep calling me mean... At least she said 'please'!  
  
Daniella: Thank you, I'm trying to come up with more than the regular romance dime novel type of story.  
  
steveperrysgirl: I'm actually very surprised that everyone responded the way they did. I didn't really think I'd continue, but it's nice folks like you that made me change my mind.  
  
shorty32539: I've heard that often...  
  
Browneyeez: ...Alright, you talked me into it!  
  
Pissed Off Poet: Thanks a lot, I'm really trying to keep it up.  
  
anonymous: I'm glad you took the time to read it. I'm working on what I can come up with.  
  
Bekki: More is here, more is now...  
  
Sarah: Thanks very much for the encouragement. I need that kind of stuff. I live and breathe reviews...  
  
xXsmashing-pumpkins-grlXx: I didn't know I was able to spark that kind of emotion!  
  
lizzy14: I'm glad you liked it. I just hope I can get enough inspiration to finish it!  
  
RoleModel: Hmm... I s'pose you enjoyed it, huh?  
  
cblotnicky: HOLY CRAP, CHILD! I'l get on that right away, Ma'am!  
  
And, I caution you, watch out, the point of view changes often and without forewarning...  
  
Finally, back by popular demand, the story!  
  
* * *  
  
He had called her Sarah. With all her emotions under pressure, this was the one thing that could ever let it all out. She still hadn't looked at him. She was staring at her lap, watching tears hit her knee.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
Oh my god, he did it again. She needed to gasp for air, but continued to suppress hyperventilation, trying not to make any noise that would show how she felt.  
  
Finally, she gathered the courage to look at him. But before she could focus, he kissed her.  
  
'He's kissing me' was all she could think. Everything else fell away like sand to expose this one moment of time. 'He's kissing me.'  
  
She was caught very much off her guard. 'His lips are on mine.' Her brain didn't know how to function. But very soon, she figured it out. She began kissing him back. She laid back on her bed, the kiss yet unbroken, as he leaned forward to keep it intact. This was all she'd wanted to do for the longest time. Not a needy, goodbye kiss like at the engagement party, nor a longing, playful kiss like under the mistletoe. This was more of a waking up, a window opening to what they'd been missing, what they've been wanting. And nothing was in the way to stop it this time.   
  
Except for his deployment. He thought it at the exact same time she did. He pulled away and lifted himself a bit. He waited for her reaction to their simultaneous thought.   
  
But that was just a technical difficulty. Her thinking was through. She knew what she wanted. She raised herself up to meet his lips again. She wanted Harm, and nothing was going to keep her from him now. His shoes fell to the floor at the foot of the bed as he slid them off his heels.  
  
[Sorry to disappoint you, but this is a good, clean family fanfic...]  
  
* * *  
  
She was asleep. They were hardly touching, except for her arm laying on his side. He moved to get up. He had already done his damage, he thought as her arm slid limply off him. She didn't really want him, did she? Why would she? This had only happened because he was leaving.   
  
Before he could even sit up, he was stopped in his tracks. She had rolled over toward him, her little arm now locked around his waist and her head resting on his chest. "Don't ever leave me again," she whispered.  
  
He knew what she meant.   
  
"I won't."  
  
* * *   
  
The first thing Mac noticed when she woke up wasn't the time, or the sunshine on the floor, but the unfamiliar yet wonderfully appreciated warmth lying next to her. Her head still lay on his chest. She could lay like this forever, screw work and the military and the thickheadedness of them both - she had finally acquired what she'd been longing for through all the years she'd known him.  
  
The phone rang. It went off two times.  
  
"Are you going to get that?" From the even tone in his voice, he had apparently been awake a while longer than she had.  
  
"Just let the machine pick it up." Screw phones, too, leave us alone, she thought.  
  
- - -   
  
It rang twice more before Mac's answering machine clicked on. "You've reached the residence of Sarah Mackenzie, leave a message after the tone." When it beeped, Harm watched Mac for her potential reaction.  
  
A loud, angry, commanding voice bellowed through the phone. "Mac, it's Chegwidden!" Harm had to hold back his laughter as Mac's eyes widened in attention. "You'd better answer, Colonel, I know you're there!"  
  
She nearly dislocated her shoulder to reach over him to grab the phone.  
  
"Admiral?"  
  
Harm heard some yelling that sounded suspiciously like 'what the hell took you so long.'  
  
"I - I was making breakfast." Already making up lies.  
  
More yelling. "Uh - Oh, hold on," Mac said urgently, seemingly holding her breath.  
  
Harm propped his head up on his hands and observed her as she held the phone in front of her and sneezed for no apparent reason. He could get used to this - waking up with her wrapped around him, watching her do normal, odd little everyday things... Her sneezing somehow made him love her more, if at all possible.  
  
When she came back up, she put the phone's mic to her shoulder. "Have I seen you?"  
  
What is she talking about, she's looking right at me...? She threw jabbing glances at the phone.  
  
Oh, damn, Chegwidden's asking where I am, he thought. Ah, god -   
  
"Gimme the phone."  
  
She leered at him. "...Are you suicidal?"  
  
He sighed and took the phone from her grasp. "Yes, Admiral?"  
  
"Is she making breakfast?" He must have said this loud enough for Mac to hear because she began nodding fervently.  
  
"Yeah, she is," he answered, quickly enough that it didn't sound like he'd had help.  
  
"Rabb, what the hell are you doing over at the Colonel's?"  
  
"Sir, I told her about -" He paused to rephrase. "I told her last night, and she-"  
  
"Did you stay there all night?" Mac was now watching Harm with great interest like this was a soap opera.  
  
"Yes, s-"  
  
"God, Commander, did you sleep with her?!"  
  
Harm tried to sound appalled at his accusation. "No Sir, I slept on the couch."   
  
"You slept with her, didn't you?" Chegwidden asked again, bewildered.  
  
Mac, oblivious to what was being said, was presently dragging her fingertips back and forth lightly across his stomach. "Stop," Harm said quietly, flitting his hand in her direction. She was distracting him from a borderline scary predicament. He could tell by the look on her face that she was trying to make things plunge into a fifty-foot gorge off track on purpose.  
  
Harm tried to shrug off the Admiral's persistent question. "With all due respect, Sir, what did you need?"  
  
"People have been asking for you up and down this place, they want to see you before you depart." He made it sound like he was dying.   
  
Harm grimaced. He sighed into the phone. "Alright, I'll come in around 10:30." Mac's head snapped up, her brows furrowed. He almost smiled as her mouth made an 'o' shape out of anger. But he restrained himself, given the severity of the situations at hand.  
  
"I know, Commander, you will." The Admiral left him with that.  
  
He replaced the phone on the hook and sighed.  
  
"What do you mean you'll be in around 10:30?"  
  
"The Admiral told me," he explained, "that everyone wants to talk to m-"  
  
But he was cut short as Mac had lost interest in his answer and sneaked up to place a long, affectionate kiss on his lips. Aah, he thought, the explanation can wait.  
  
* * *  
  
Mac finally uncoiled her arms from around him long enough to allow him up. But as soon as they withdrew from each other, there was a strangeness between them again. Both of them felt it. Neither of them were ready to admit to the night before.   
  
They both dressed and readied themselves without a word, a smile, or even a glance. An invisible force kept them apart like the north ends of two magnets. How are we going to survive the next few days, Harm wondered, if we can't even look at each other now?   
  
  
  
A/N: I want your opinion - should she go into JAG with him or not? The whole of the story could depend on what you people say! 


	3. Worries

||Okay, now, stuff in these spiffy brackets are thoughts.||  
  
||Are you reading my mind?||  
  
I am SO sorry it took me so long to post! I've had a summer lapse into the world of Los Angeles (particularly "24" and "Angel", respectively), but the anticipation for JAG's new episodes is getting me back into gear! (But I read spoilers! ::slaps wrists:: BAD ME! NEVER AGAIN LET ME DO THAT! I have a BAD habit of reading spoilers - I know "24" tidbits too.) But you wouldn't beLIeve the future JAG world I created in my free time..not writing this story like I..should have been yeah.   
  
I want to thank my twin (Tomcat-JAG). She's been a big help to me, encouraging me and giving suggestions and stuff. (And by the way, review replies are in with the reviews.)  
  
And again, the POV changes often and without forewarning of any sort, sorry for any confusion.  
  
::sighs:: Here we go again...  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
"Are you coming?" Harm asked.  
  
She looked up at him blankly. "To JAG? Why?"  
  
"Well... I was just thinking you should." ||I'm not going to let us drift apart so easily,|| he thought.  
  
"There really isn't any reason for me to go in. It's my day of leave." She wanted to go, but for now, she wanted their new relationship to be kept to themselves. She didn't want to face those people with that information a day before his departure.   
  
"Make something up," he suggested. "Say you wanted to pick up some case files of mine."  
  
He had case files? She was surprised that the Admiral had taken him back at all, let alone given him cases straight away. But he'd made a good point. She would have to do that anyway.   
  
"Please Mac," he said sincerely.   
  
He really needed her there, she realized.  
  
She nodded at him.  
  
They decided to take separate vehicles. As they walked inside together, Mac said, "So what are we going to do?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About... this? Us? You, me...?"  
  
He sighed. "I don't know yet. We'll have to wait it out and see." He looked her right in the eyes. "We will figure it out."  
  
"I know we will."  
  
They got on the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, Harm pulled her into a very much unexpected kiss. Many thoughts, including camera what-if-people-see public-display-of-affection relationship-under-same-chain-of-command, crossed her mind, but quickly, none of it mattered. And Harm seemed to have the elevator ride timed down to the millisecond, because a fraction of that second before the doors reopened, he drew himself away from her and faced the door as though nothing had happened. He exited leaving Mac quite dazed.  
  
As soon as he stepped onto the floor, everyone turned to look up at him. Then they all began chatting happily again. Those who knew Harm dropped what they were doing to greet him. He glanced back.  
  
Mac was gone.  
  
- - -  
  
"How could I be so forgetful?" she wondered aloud. She'd left the keys to her office in her car.  
  
"He probably thinks I got spooked and left," she said. But she was a Marine. He'd figure it out.   
  
But she was the same Marine who had cried herself dry into his shirt the night before. Maybe he wouldn't.  
  
||What if he doesn't? Maybe he does think I've left for good. Most likely, he thinks I don't want to deal with this. What will I say when I go back inside? I could have said, 'Hey, Harm, I forgot my keys, I'll be right back.' But no, I had to be a wuss about it. What am I going to do?||  
  
- - -   
  
||She probably just forgot her keys.||  
  
His suspicion was confirmed a few minutes later as he saw her get off the elevator and head straight to her office. He was surprised at her look of relief as he smiled warmly at her. He didn't know that she'd been so devoted to the idea of being 'involved' with him that she was afraid that the tiniest transgression would shatter the relationship like porcelain.  
  
"Excuse me," he said to the PO's he'd been chatting with. He made his way toward Mac's office.  
  
"Ah, Commander, you came," Chegwidden said from behind him without a trace of surprise. "The Colonel wouldn't happen to be here, would she?"  
  
"She is."  
  
"Good. Get her and come to my office, now."  
  
"Sir."  
  
By the time he finally got to her office, several minutes had passed - people kept stopping him. The door was slightly open. He pushed in on it gently to find Mac with a tear-stained face and Harriet patting her back, trying to calm her.   
  
He could hardly stand to watch her cry. Mac wiped her tears away. "What?" she asked sharply.  
  
"Uh, th-... the Admiral needs us," he stuttered. He wasn't sure he should speak words for fear of upsetting her more. He felt responsible for her feeling this way.  
  
Mac got up and abruptly exited the room, pushing past Harm. He watched her head toward the bathroom. He didn't follow her - she obviously wanted a moment alone.  
  
"Good choice, Sir," Harriet said. She beckoned him inside. He did as he was told and sat in the chair next to her. They were silent for a minute.  
  
"She really loves you, you know?"  
  
That realization of that fact hit him so hard that he felt as though stones had been dropped into the pit of his stomach. The woman that he loved loved him. He was suddenly afraid that he might not be able to live up to her expectations, or provide for her what she needed. The thought scared him.  
  
"Did she say that?" he gulped.  
  
"She didn't have to." Harriet smiled. "And neither do you." She spoke calmly, like a mentor, rather than her usual giddy self when it came to Harm and Mac's relationship. "I noticed that look of yours when you saw her. That look that said, 'I'd do anything in the world to make her... just feel better.' "   
  
She was right, he realized.  
  
"You know I'm right, don't you?" Harriet asked. "Sir," she added quickly. He narrowed an eye. "And you want to know how I read your mind." He laughed, amazed. "Your eyes give away too much."  
  
"My eyes?"  
  
"Yes! You and Mac could go on the rest of your lives without speaking a word."  
  
The rest of his life with Mac...  
  
"Now, you have an Admiral's office to visit," she reminded him.  
  
He smiled. "Thanks for keeping my head on straight."  
  
"No problem."  
  
- - -   
  
When he reached his destination, Mac was already waiting inside. Somehow, she had made herself look as though she had not been crying. He was amazed. How could she do that?  
  
"At ease, sit down," Chegwidden instructed. As they did so, he mentioned, "It's strange giving you two orders in such..." He trailed off, looking Mac up and down. "...Civilian dress."  
  
Harm, surprised at the Admiral's comment, glanced over at Mac. She was wearing a little white tank top and, to say the least, tight jeans. She shifted nervously in her chair, like she had forgotten that AJ would have to see her dressed this way.  
  
"I suppose you know what this is about."  
  
They weren't sure, really.   
  
"Colonel, among others, the biggest case you'll pick up from the Commander is..." They both sighed in relief. "... the defense of Petty Officer Cheryl Mandan."  
  
She nodded. "Charged with murdering her husband's mistress?"  
  
"Yeah, with no evidence against her but motive," Harm added.  
  
The Admiral sighed with a hint of irritation.  
  
"I trust that there was no inappropriate interaction between two highly respected lawyers and officers under the Department of the Navy."  
  
They were both caught off guard. They expected it to be asked, but not at that moment.  
  
"No, Sir," they both replied in unison. Chegwidden narrowed his eyes at them, seeming very suspicious that they answered the exact same way. But he appeared satisfied.  
  
"Colonel, you'll also manage the defense of a Lieutenant Matheson, and the investigation of Marine Captain Spellum."  
  
"What about the Commander's theft case?"  
  
"Ah, that one goes to Lt. Roberts, sorry to disappoint you. Any questions, either of you?"   
  
Both shook their heads.  
  
"Alright then, get out of here."  
  
They stood at attention. "Yes, Sir."  
  
"Were you two aware that you are out of uniform?" AJ asked.  
  
They laughed. "Habit," they both said, and immediately realized their folly at responding the same way - yet again. It was like their brains were wired together.  
  
Chegwidden didn't seem to mind this time. "Be safe, Commander."  
  
"Thank you, Sir."  
  
As soon as they left the room, Harm turned around to Mac. "Do you want lunch?"  
  
"Yeah." She still looked a bit out of it.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
She did not look it. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, forget what everyone else may think. "Come on," he said as he moved her toward the elevator. "And when we get finished we have to go back to my place."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've got someone I want you to meet."  
  
He could tell that she was not thrilled at the idea of meeting someone.   
  
* * *  
  
After and uneventful last lunch and an afternoon on the town, he drove her to his apartment. As he came in the door, he seemed to be waiting for this person to come out. Mac got suspicious. She couldn't see anyone, and from his door, she could see practically every inch of his apartment. There was no one here.  
  
"Tom, buddy, come out," he said. ||Okay, it's a guy,|| she thought. ||What should I think of that?||  
  
All of a sudden, she felt something rubbing against her ankles. She looked down.  
  
...A cat?  
  
"Harm, what the hell are you doing with a cat?"  
  
"He's mine," he answered smilingly.  
  
She bent down to pet him and suddenly realized Harm's pun.   
  
"Oh, for God's sake, Harm, you named him Tom."  
  
He laughed. "And?"  
  
"He's a tomcat, you F-14 pilot."  
  
"So what?" he asked in mock innocence.  
  
She could do nothing but laugh in response. "Why did you get a pet, anyway?" He did seem like more of a cat person, but she never imagined he'd really get one.  
  
"Well, I got him about a week before I learned I'd be shipped out."  
  
"You've had a cat that long and I was never told?"  
  
"Uh..." He began talking again to avoid her comment. "Now I don't know what to do with him. Could you look after him while I'm gone?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I don't know how well he'd get along with your dog, so he can stay here."  
  
"Oh, nonsense, he shouldn't spend his first six months at your place of residence without a human to annoy at night. It's what cats are for."  
  
"Are you sure? By the time I get back, he'd be used to your place -"  
  
"That is a good point. But by that time, he'd be used to me, as well."  
  
"Well, then you'd have to come live with me." He grinned, but with a certain amount of seriousness.  
  
She tilted her head with a smile. "I guess I'd have to agree."  
  
||Did that seriously just happen to me?|| she thought. ||Did that really happen? Did he actually just make plans for me to move in with him upon his return? Oh my god, I love that damn cat...||  
  
He came around behind her and slid her jacket off her shoulders. "Stay a while," he seemed to plead.  
  
"I will, don't worry."  
  
At that moment, she realized that his leaving wasn't only her loss. He would miss her, as well. She hadn't yet considered that end of the situation.  
  
She sighed. She felt a migraine creeping its way toward existence. Harm watched as the look in her eyes changed.  
  
"Are you alright, Mac?"  
  
She was busy concentrating on a spot on the floor.  
  
"Mac?"  
  
"Hm?" she acknowleged as she broke her stare with the floor.  
  
"Are you alright?" he reiterated.  
  
"Yeah. I'm just getting a headache."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"What?"  
  
" 'Just a headache' never changes your composure like that."  
  
"I'm fine, really. Whatever happened, it's already passed."  
  
"Mac."  
  
"What?"  
  
He stared as though that alone would make her tell the truth.  
  
"What's on your mind?"  
  
She was about to reply but was startled as he took her by the shoulders and directed her to the couch. "Speak," he instructed.  
  
"What, Harm, what do you want to hear?"  
  
He glanced toward the darkening window. "I want to hear what you need to tell me."  
  
"Which is?" She was getting frustrated. Why couldn't he just get to the point?  
  
Because he had suddenly become a psycological genius, or something. Patiently, he answered, "Not what I want to hear, but what you want to say. I know there's something you really want to tell me. Just say it, Mac."  
  
She stared at him. God, his eyes were beautiful.  
  
Mac didn't answer him with words, like he'd expected. She just snuggled under his arm and sighed contentedly. He accepted this as her reply.  
  
She fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Mac woke up a while later. She heard Harm padding around, or rather pacing, his apartment. The apartment was dim, with the light maybe coming from the bathroom. Mac actually wasn't sure of the time, but it was black outside. She thought she heard faint raindrops. Then she realized Harm had replaced a large pillow under her, and a sheet was tucked lovingly around her. When she gained a bit more consciousness, she became aware of her splitting headache. She remembered vaguely asking Harm for a few Ibuprofen, and him sitting at the foot of the couch, presiding over her as she swallowed them in one gulp. She rested her head on the pillow, but fell right back asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
She awoke again to find herself laying neatly on Harm's mattress, under his comforter. She breathed deep. Even his bed smelled wonderful. Her headache was completely gone. Mac could tell it was only almost two in the morning.  
  
She sat up a bit. Harm was still up and walking around, in deep thought. He glanced up as he heard her stir. She involuntarliy shivered.  
  
"Are you warm enough?" he asked.  
  
"No, come here," she said.  
  
He caught her drift quick enough. He went to her and laid himself down beside her. He placed his arms around her waist.   
  
Mac felt the most comfortable she ever had. She could spend the rest of her life like this. With his chest against her back, she fit perfectly into the curve he created, their arms intertwined in front of her. The rain and sporadic thunder made a beautiful background noise as Harm and Mac enjoyed what they'd wanted for so long - a real chance at a real relationship with each other.  
  
She realized that, no matter what, they would work out. They would. 


End file.
